The 4 L's A Lily James Fic
by Adrian Pucey
Summary: *Chapter 12*Lily and her 3 friends, Lillian, Linda, and Lisa (thus the title, The 4 L's) go into their 2nt year and find love and friends through-out the years.
1. Meet The Girls

Disclaimer-I own some of the characters.  
Rated-PG  
Couples-......duno  
Authers Note-Sorry if I screw up some facts  
  
Chapter 1 - Meet The Girls  
  
Lily Evans and her 3 best friends are playing Wizards Chess in Lily's bedroom. They are going into their 2nd year at Hogwarts, but they have been friends since Pre-K.  
  
-Lillian Dulcia is Lilly's best friends forever. She is the only other muggle-born and she is 1 month older than Lily. Sometimes people get them mixed up and call Lillian Lily, or Lilly Lillian. She is very outgoing and adventures. Lillian has long brown hair and brown eyes. Lillian is Greek-Hebrew for Oath of God, and Dulcia is Latin for Sweet.-  
  
-Lily Evans is also muggle-born. She is a bookworm and sometimes gets made fun of for that. She has red, brown long hair and green eyes that would make you die. Lily is Latin for... well Lilly is Latin and Lily is a flower, and Evans (it's acctualy Evan but I could'nt find Evans) is Hebrew-Celtic for Gracious gift of God.-  
  
-Linda Fay is half-blood, her mum's a witch, and her dad's a muggle. She is 4 months younger thsn Lily. She has mid-night back hair, but she has baby blue eyes that would make you melt if you looked into them. She is the funny one of the group and is alittle shy. Linda is Germanic for Serpent, and Fay is Latin-Old French for Faithful; fairy or elf. (So if you think about it, she is a faithful serpent, the Sepent of the Fairy's, or the Serpent of the Elf's, LoL.)-  
  
-Lisa Godiva is the only pure-blood of the group. She is 2 months younger than Linda, she is like their baby sister and they watch out for her more than they do any of the others. Lisa is not shy at all, like Lillian, she will speak whatever is on her mind and not think anything of it. She has blonde hair and light grey eyes. Lisa is Hebrew for Oath of God (like Lillian is), and Godiva is Old English for God, gift.-  
  
"Check-mate!" says Lillian to Lily. "I win again!" Lillian adds as the peices move back to their spots, "5 in a row. wanna play again, Lils?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, besides, school starts again in 3 weeks and we have spent all of are summer playing games, we have homework you know!"  
  
Lilian rolls her eyes and says, "Oh alright!"  
  
They open their books and start doing work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R&R! 


	2. Meet The Boys

Disclaimer-I own some (most) of the characters.  
Rated-PG  
Couples-......none yet  
Authers Note-Sorry if I screw up some facts  
  
Chapter 2 - Meet The Boys  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were eating dinner that James' mum made for them.  
  
-Sirius Black is pure-blood, like the rest of them. He is James' best friend and they are always getting in trouble. Sirius is definitely a ladies man and usualy goes through one girl a week. He has black shoulder lenght hair and blue eyes. He is an Animagus (um, is that how you spell it?), a dog that looks sort of like a grim. His nickname is Padfoot. (I could'nt find what any of their names ment, except Serius, not Sirius, which is Latin for grave, solem, and Peter, which is Greek for a rock, LoL.)-  
  
-James Potter is the leader of the group, basically. He is Quidditch seeker. James has brown eyes, which are covered up by his glasses, and black, untidy, hair. His Animagus form is a Stag. His nickname is Prongs.-  
  
-Remus Lupin is probably the nicest of the group, but still plays some jokes with them. He has light brown hair and green eyes. Unlike the rest of them, he is not an Animagus, on every full moon, he turns into a werewolf uncontrollably. His nickname, for that reason, is Moony.-  
  
-Peter Pettigrew, basically, just follows them around, and is hardly considered their friend, but he is (that confused me). He has watery grey eyes and thin blonde hair. His Animagus form is a rat and his nickname is Wormtail.-  
  
"Thanks Mrs.Potter!" says Sirius and the others say, "Ya, thanks!" "Thanks you!" and, "Th'nks Mmm..." was from James, through a mouthful of food.  
  
"It's no problem, Dears!" Mrs.Potter smiles at them and leaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be longer, I already wrote it ^-^. I know I probably got all the eye colors wrong but oh well!  
  
Thanks:  
Adi Gallia - I am  
Scarlett*eyes-I know it was, the 1st 2 chapters are probably going to be the shortest. Sure I can!  
-Lisa- - Hehe, I like the name Lisa to, but mines Sarah!  
  
Thanks again, Adi Gallia, Scarlett* eyes, -Lisa- 


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer-I own some (most) of the characters.  
Rated-PG  
Couples-......none yet  
Authers Note-Sorry if I screw up some facts  
  
Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley  
  
Lets see..... we have all are money..." Lillian checks 'Gringotts' off her list. "Now, to get fitted into new robes!"  
  
They walk into 'Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions' Only to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter getting fitted.  
  
"Lookie boys, are best friends are here!" James says as the magic neetle zooms around him.  
  
They stare at them, and Madam Malkin takes them over, next to the boys, and magic neetles start zooming around them too.  
  
"Why arn't are friends talking to us, Prongs?" "I do not know, Padfoot!" "Why don't you ask them, Moony!"  
  
Remus looks over to the girls, "Why arn't you guys... uh... girls talking to them?"  
  
"Because we don't feel like is!" Lily says and she bats her eyes at Remus.  
  
He turns to James and Sirius and opens his mouth, but Sirius cuts him off, "We heard them Moony!" Sirius turns his head to the girls, "But why, dear friends, don't you want to talk to us?" He bats his eyes, imitating Lily.  
  
She rolls her eyes at him but doesn't say anything.  
  
James and Sirius make a pouty face but she just shakes her head.  
  
"Misters, I belive your robes are ready, you may pay and leave now!"  
  
They pay, but as they leave, James turns around and says, "Bye friends..." He bats his eyes and leaves, laughing, with his friends.  
  
After standing their for a couple more minutes, they pay for their robes and leave the store.  
  
"I really don't understand those 3... no 4... the 4th is to quiet!" says Lisa. "Me neither," they all agree and they walk into the book store, while Lillian marks off '3 black robes'.  
  
"Oh... No..." They say at the same time, as the 4 boys turn around and smile at them.  
  
"We meet again!" Sirius says, his grin getting wider.  
  
They walk past them and Linda asks for, "4 sets for 2nt years, please." The guy nods and hands them each a set, they pay and leave, this time with the boys following.  
  
"When we are done shopping," James starts, squeezing between Lily and Lillian, and putting his arms on their shoulders, "how about getting some icecream?"  
  
Sirius puts his arm over Lillians shoulders, Remus puts his on Lily's and Linda's, and Peter puts his on Linda's and Lisa's.  
  
Lillian rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, sure, whatever!"  
  
The eight of them get the rest of their supplies and sit at a table outside the icecream shop, licking their icecream.  
  
After awhile of talking, it getts dark and they leave, saying their 'goodbye's' and 'see you at school's'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^-^ That took me a while to type out, arnt James and Sirius just so annoying? LoL!  
Please R&R!  
  
Thanks again, Adi Gallia, Scarlett* eyes, -Lisa- 


	4. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer-I own some (most) of the characters.  
Rated-PG  
Couples-......none yet  
Authers Note-^-^ LoL! I would have wrote this chapter sooner, but right when I got online so I could type it, my dad came over and we had to leave to see a movie! This is my longest chapter so far^-^  
  
Chapter 4 - Hogwarts Express  
  
"I will miss you dolls," says Mrs.Dulcia to Lillian and her twin brother, Blake Caleb Dulcia the 3rd.  
  
-Most people call Black Caleb Dulcia (I didn't realize this but his initials are B.C.D) the 3rd, Caleb Dulcia, because he doesn't like being called called Blake. Caleb and Lillian were attached at the head when they were born, which, they think, is the reason they are both magical. He looks exactly like Lillian (brown hair, brown eyes) except his hair is short. Unlike most brothers and sisters, Caleb and Lillian are realy close. Blake is Old English for black, and Caleb is Hebrew for dog (black dog, he he, reminds me of Serius)-  
  
"We will miss you too, mum!" they say in unison, and the 5 of them walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
They take their usual seats in the back, left, compartment. Right when they sit down, the door slams open, and in strides Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.  
  
Remus sits between Linda and Lisa. Peter sits next to Lisa. Sirius sits between Lillian and Lily. James sits next to Lily. (I like drawling stuff on my computer, so this is how they are seated:  
  
(W---------------------------------------------------------------------)  
(I----------|Linda| |Remus| |Lisa--| |Peter|-----------------D)  
(N--------------------------------------------------------------------O)  
(D--------------------------------------------------------------------O)  
(O--------|Caleb| |Lillian--| |Sirius| |Lily---| |James|----R)  
(W---------------------------------------------------------------------)  
  
After awhile of glaring, James speaks, "How was everyones summer?" Everyone turns to him and say in unison, "Boring!" Everyone laughs. Sirius and James laugh so hard, that their faces turn from BRIGHT red, to purple from not breathing. They starts hyperventilating, but stop after 30 seconds, and start laughing again. Everyone, including Remus and Peter, looks at them as if they were crazy (which they are, of corse).  
  
When they finaly stop laughing, Lisa says, "Now that that is over, I think we should get dressed, its already dark." Everyone agrees and the girls leave to get changed, while the boys stay.  
  
When the girls return, Lisa opens the door to see the 5 boys in their boxers, laughing. They start laughing themselves when they see Sirius' boxers have harts on them, Remus' boxers have rabbits, James' have flowers, Peter's have candy canes, and Caleb's have ice cream cones.  
  
When the boys here them laughing, they turn and scream, then try covering up themselves.  
  
"You don't have... to cover up yourselves, I... think they're... cute..." Linda manages to get out before going into another fit of giggles.  
  
"You realy think so?" Asked Sirius and the girls nod, still giggling.  
  
They sat down and watched them get dressed, of corse they were showing off, mostly only Sirius and James were.  
  
The driver guy (forget what they're called) told them all to get off, so they so they stood up and left.  
  
  
  
  
When I say show off, I mean like flex their muscles, and they wernt all naked, so it wasnt anything.... disgusting.  
  
Thanks:  
-Lisa- - Sorry, my bro, when he was little, had an ear infection and they had to cut off his ear, but they sowed it back on when they fixed it, now he has a scar and cant hear that good out of his right, or left, I forget, ear. My bro, when he was a baby, went through loads of pain! But annuff about him, LoL!  
  
Scarlett*eyes - He he!  
  
Thanks again Adi Gallia, Scarlett* eyes, -Lisa- 


	5. Transfiguration Project

Disclaimer-I own some (most) of the characters.  
Rated-PG  
Couples-......none yet  
Authers Note-I made a website that has all the chars pictures on it, the link is posted below!  
  
Chapter 5 - Transfiguration Project  
  
The next day, after the sorting, they walk to Trasfiguration class.  
  
"Their is going to be a year long project, and I am going to chose the partners!" says Professor McGonagall and most of the class says, "awww."  
  
"Lets see," McGonagall looks down her list and starts calling out names, after the 8th pair, Lily realizes that the pairs are boy and girl, not girl and girl or boy and boy.  
  
"Mr.Pettigrew and Ms.Godiva." Lisa takes her stuff and sits next to Peter.  
  
"Ms.Fay and Mr.Lupin." Remus takes his stiff and sits next to Linda.  
  
"Mr.Black and Ms.Dulcia." Lillian gets up and sits next to Sirius.  
  
"Ms.Evans and..." Lily crosses her fingers and whispers, "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb"..."Mr.Potter." Lily walks over to James and he whispers, "I'm no more happy about this than you are!"  
  
"Mr.Dulcia and Mr.Mercedes." As Caleb walks over to Cynthia, all the boys look at him jealously.  
  
***  
  
"C'mon Sirius, I don't want a bad grade!" Lillian says to Sirius, while draging him to the library.   
"We have ALL YEAR!" Says Sirius, trying to stop Lillian pulling him. "She wouldn't have gave us all year if the project wasn't hard!" "Why don't you do it on your own then?" "I'm not getting you an A for doing nothing!" She pulls him into the library amd shoves him into a seat.  
  
She quickly gets some books and puts them on the table. She runs over to Sirius and pulls him back to the table.  
  
"This is going to be a LONG year!" Sirius nods in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry its so short but I did'nt have a long time to write it cause I had homework! I was watching a TV show about twins being born attached, and it said the twins have to be the same sex, but oh well! Oh, I almost forgot, the link is http://hometown.aol.com/adrianpucey2002/mychars.html!  
  
Thanks:  
Adi Gallia - LoL  
-Lisa- - Yeah!  
  
Thanks again Adi Gallia, Scarlett* eyes, -Lisa- 


	6. Transfiguration Project part 2

Disclaimer-I own some (most) of the characters and everything they do(like   
PUPPETS).  
Rated-PG  
Couples-coming soon, I promise! Lets see if you can guess the couples.  
Authors Note-I wrote up to chapter 8 already, im soooooo sorry I havnt been writing, I like writing it but typing is the problem. Im going to post the next chapter after I get 1 review at least.  
  
Chapter 6-Transfiguration Project part 2  
  
"We are doing Animagi!" says Sirius.  
  
"No we are doing oversized plants!" says Lillian.  
  
"ANIMAGI!" "PLANTS!" "ANIMAGI!" "PLANTS!" "ANIMAGI!" "PLANTS!" "ANIMAGI!" "PLANTS!"   
  
Sirius jumps on top of Lillian (and kisses her MWAHAHAHA no im kidding -.-), pinning her to the ground, and whispers harshly in her ear, "We are doing Animagi, weather you like it or not!" Lillian looks at him, afraid, and stutters, "O..o..ok..." He grins and stands up. As she gets up, he walks off to get some books.  
***  
"James Potter, I CAN NOT believe I got stuck with you," Lily says, standing in front of James with her finger pointed at him, like your mum would do if you got in trouble, "and I AM NOT doing all the work, you WILL help, even if I have to force you!"  
  
"But Lil's, your so much smarter than I!"  
  
"Don't 'but Lil's' me James Potter (she sure does like saying his name, doesn't she :p), this counts for more than half OUR grade, meaning BOTH OF US have to do it!"  
  
James grumbles as Lily pulls out some books about 'transfiguring objects without a wand'.  
***  
"No, no, no, don't, STOP, no, thats wrong, don't write THAT, no, no, thats spelled wrong, here let me do it since you obviously don't know how!" Lisa says to Peter as they look at books and make a chart about the 7 known animagi's.  
  
"FINE, DO IT YOURSELF, MS.NO-NO-NO-YOUR-GOING-IT-ALL-WRONG!" screams Peter and he stomps off.  
  
"FINE!" Lisa screams after him.  
  
"FINE!" Peter screams back at her.  
  
Lisa glares at him until he is out of sight and she looks at her books spread on the table, and writes.  
***  
"So... what should we do this on, Animals That Have Different Body Parts, or Transfiguring Plants?" Linda asks Remus.  
  
"Animals That have Different Body Parts seems more exciting." says Remus.  
  
"OK, we'll call it A.T.H.D.B.P!" She smiles as she says every letter.  
  
"Athdbp?"  
  
"No, A.T.H.D.B.P!"  
  
"Oook...."  
  
Linda opens some books.  
  
"OK, you will drawl the pictures," she says to Remus as she writes 'Hippogriff Steelclaw Lapifors Cobra Lily Transmogrify Chimaera Centaur Winged Keys, on different posterboards.  
  
"We are going to bring a Transmogrify to class, I have one," Linda says.  
  
"OK," Remus says.  
  
(Just so you know,  
Hippogriff = raven / horse [though im not sure]  
Steelclaw = rabbit / claws  
Lapifors = rabbit / cat  
Cobra Lily = cobra / lily -.-  
Transmogrify = cat / wings  
Chimaera = lion / goat / dragon  
Centaur = horse / human  
Winged Keys - keys / wings -.-)  
I think this chapter was pretty long, right? Not that long but still.  
  
Thanks:  
kawaii-kirei - *wakes up* Um I will try making them longer. 'N thanks for the comment   
  
^.^ 


	7. You Like Him? You Like Her?

Disclaimer-I own some of the characters and everything they do(like   
PUPPETS).  
Rated-PG  
Couples-wouldn't you like to know :p  
Authors Note-Heheheheheeeeeeehehehhhheeehehe -bows-  
  
Chapter 7 - You Like Him?? You Like Her??  
  
"Were doing Animagi," says Lillian."Were doing Transfiguring Item's Without A Wand, "Lily says."Were doing a chat about the 7 known Animagi's," Lisa says while rolling her eyes dully."Were doing Animals That Have Different Body Parts, A.T.H.D.B.P, we are working on what we are going to show, the pictures, then we are going to do facts and small stories about each of them and how they got like that, and im going to bring in my Transmogrify, Angel," says Linda excitedly.  
  
They stare at Linda and Lillian says,"You seem a bit... excited, gawd I wish I had Remus for a partner and not Sirius, honestly, he forsed me to agree to do Animagi!"  
  
"Hehe, Remus is cool, he agreed to what I said without fighting or anything."  
  
"Your so lucky, I can't belive I got stuck with James, he is such a suck up, 'but Lil's you so much smarter than I'." They laughed at Lily's imitation of James.  
  
"And I got stuck with Peter, he doesnt do ANYTHING, and when he does, he does it wrong, he is just SO annoying."  
  
"Well I guess I am lucky, very lucky, Remus is also alot nicer than most boys, I don't know why he hangs around with Potter, Pittigrew, and Black."  
  
"From the sound of it, I would say you like him,"Lillian teases.  
  
"I.. I do NOT!" Linda says as her face reddens.  
  
"Don't lie Linda, we know you do,"Lily says, grinning.  
  
"FINE! I do OK, are you happy?" Linda's face grows deep red. They all giggle.  
***  
"We have GOT to tell Remus!" says Sirius.  
  
They have been eves dropping on the girls conversation about themselfs.  
  
"Im not sure... maybe we should see if he likes her back," James says.  
  
"Grrrr, alriiiight."  
  
They walk up to the 2nd year boys dorm.  
  
"Hey Remus!" grins James.  
  
"Hello,"says Remus as he finnish's drawing a hippogriff and stands up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asks Sirius.  
  
"I have to give this to Linda so she can color it in, that was our deal, I draw, she colors."  
  
"Oh... do you... perhaps... have a bit of a crush on her?" asks James.  
  
"WHAT??What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Oh... we were just talking about weather or not we had a crush on anyone, I kind of like that Becky girl, what about you?" asks James.  
  
"Don't make fun of me... but I kind of do!" and with that he walks out of the room, hands Linda the poster board, and walks back in.  
  
Sirius almost screams when he walks in the room,"SHE LIKES YOU TOO!"  
  
Remus look at Sirius and says,"Your kidding." Sirius shakes his head hard and says,"NO! Im not!!" Remus looks like he is about to faint and says in a small voice,"are you sure?" Sirius nods and says,"We overheard them talking about how much they hate each of us, when Linda said she likes you!"  
  
The four of them stare at each other for about 5 minutes when James blerts out, "so are you going to ask her out now, or soon??" "Im not sure..." Sirius grins and says,"You know you want to!" "Alright, I will ask her out tomorrow, but now I need my sleep!"  
  
The four of them lay in their beds and fall asleep.  
I luv this fic so much its fun righting it, sorry the chapters arnt that long, I cant write about the same thing for a surtain time without getting bored. Review Review Review!  
  
Thanks:  
whale girl - thanks and I am ^.^  
Jewels(review for chapter 1) - I put what their names mean because I was hoping their personality would fit their names buttttt it doesnt seem like the storys going that way.  
Jewels(review for chapter 2) - Thanks.  
Jewels(review for chapter 3) - I think their annoying :p I have a secret crush on Sirius shhhhhhhh. 


	8. Im Not Allowed To Date

Disclaimer-I own some of the characters and everything they do..I am not ne one famous either -.o  
Rated-PG  
Couples-Mayyyyybe Remus and Linda, ya never know  
Authors Note-Im stuck writing 2 chapters from now, cant come up with sumthing, I think I will have a dance ^.^  
  
Chapter 8-I'm Not Allowed To Date  
  
Remus wakes up and puts on his uniform. Once he does, he walks to the common room. Since its only 6:30, hardly anyone is up and no one is in the common room.  
  
Remus starts pacing and going over in his head, 'Ever since I first laid eyes on you... no, no, to mushy... When I first saw you... yeah now add something about when you saw her... I thought you looked beautiful... like a... um... a rose on a sunny day... yeah, thats flattering enough... you where laughing with your friends, eating ice cream... now discribe her looks... your dark black hair flowing with the wind, your baby blue eyes shinning in the sun... wait I used sun twice... no I used sunny before... but thats the same thing... oh well, she wont notice... please, will you be my girlfriend? Yeah thats good.'  
  
Linda walked into the room, "He Remus!" "Hey Linda, um, sit down, I have something to say."  
  
Linda sat and he sat next to her, "When I first saw you, I thought you looked beautiful, like a rose on a sunny day," Linda giggles, "laughing with your friends, eating ice cream, your dark black hair flowing with the wind, your baby blue eyes shinning in the sun, please... will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Linda looked shocked and Remus looked more relaxed than he did before he asked her. "I-I Will think about it." She kissed Remus on the cheek and ran to her dorm.  
***  
"I dont know what I should tell him," Linda says after she told her friends what happend. "Tell him yes, your birthday is two months away," Lillian said. Lily, who hasnt been paying to much attention asks,"What does her birthday have to do with anything?"  
  
"Havnt you been paying attention, oh I forgot, you are to busy thinking about James Potter!" Lillian says. "I was not!!!"  
  
"I have to be 13 to date, im only 12,"Linda says before Lillian and Lily start yelling at each other.  
  
Lisa says, "Tell him just that Linda, tell him you have to wait 2 months untill your 13." "No," Lillian says to Lisa,"if she waits, he will already have a girlfriend." "Not if he loves her." "Her birthdays only 2 months away, and she wont see her parents for longer than that." "What about their 1 year anniversary, how will they explain that?" "It will be to late for her to get punished for it."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Linda screams at them."Im sure he wont mind if I give him a good reason, and, like Lisa said, if he loves me he will wait and not get a new girlfriend."  
  
Lisa smiles and Lillian frowns and crosses her arms, "Well dont come crying to me when he gets a new girlfriend!"  
***  
"Im sorry Remus but, no," Linda says while walking with Remus in the halls. "Why, or do you not know?" Remus says while frowning. "Im not allowed to date untill im 13, which is in 2 months, do you think you can wait that long?" He smiles and nods then kisses her on the cheek, "I would wait forever for you."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Awwwww :-p! Ne ways, Im working on a website again with pictures of the characters, I deleted the old one, but this one is gonna be all dolls. Sorry for not typing this sooner, I was being lazy -.- I think I will type these on weekends or days off or Fridays or Wednesdays cause I get more time online on those days, and it takes 30 minutes-1 hour to type it. Should I have a dance this early in the story? Im stuck on chapter 10 so I might do that, or you can give me ideas. I NEED MORE REVEIWWWWWWWWWWS!  
  
Thanks:  
whale girl - this chapter is dedicated to you cause erm... you reviewd 2 chapters in a row YEY... ^.^ 


	9. Caleb's Girl

Disclaimer-I own some of the characters and everything they do..I am not ne one famous either MWAHAHAHA  
Rated-PG  
Couples-Caleb and Cindy  
Authors Note-Incase ya dont remember, Caleb is Lillian's twin, refer to chapter 4 for his looks.  
  
Chapter 9-Caleb's Girl  
  
"Oh my, isnt he just so sweet, I wish all the guys were like that," Lily says after Linda finnished telling them what Remus said. "I know, im soo lucky," grins Linda. "Well I think its a load of rubbish," Lillian says and rolls her eyes. "Not all guys are pigs you know, besides, your just angry that I was right," Lisa says happily. Lillian rolls her eyes again.  
  
Caleb quietly walks down to the common room and trys getting pass them without them noticing but Lillian spots him and stands up, "Hey, where do you think your going?" Caleb turns to them, hidding something behind his back, "to the kitchen, im hungry." "Then I can come with ya,"Lillian grins. "N..no, I'd rather go alone, "Caleb walks off when Lillian nods her head.  
***  
"Hey, I've got you something," Caleb says and hands chocolate to Cynthia Mercedes.  
  
-Cynthia Mercedes is a pure-blood Ravenclaw. Everyone calls her Cindy. Both her parents are french, but she doesnt speek it. Cindy is smart and nice. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Cynthia is Greek for, From Mt.Cynthus; moon goddess. Mercedes is spanish for, of mercies(that doesnt make since but oh well -.-).-  
  
"Thanks, your so sweet," she leans up and kisses him softly, then points to a chair across from her. "I went and got some food from the house elfs," she stands up and walks over to a coundter and brings back a couple of mints, chickens, turkey, bread, butter, grape juice, ice cream, and cookies on a big tray.  
  
"Wow," they smile at each other and start eating. Once they finnished they poped the mints in their mouths. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek and watched him fall asleep.  
  
What he didnt realise is she didnt touch the butter. She did a magic spell on it or used a potion on it that made him fall asleep.  
  
"Yes, it worked... sorry Caleb that I had to test it on you, but I wont do it again," she smirks and cleans up everything except the butter with a wave of her wand and picks it up. She leaves Caleb sleeping on the floor and sneaks back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
***  
Caleb rushed to get dressed, he is late for his second class because he didnt hear an alarm. Caleb runs into charms class, "I'm sorry im late." "Its quiet alright, 5 points from Gryffindor though, now take a seat." He nods to the professor and sits next to Lillian.  
  
"Alright, remember, swish and flick, go!"  
  
"Hey Lillian, whats the spell?" Caleb says. "Wingardium Leviosa," she grins, "where did you go last night?" "Thats none of your business, Wingardrum Leviosar!" Lily rolls her eyes,"Its Wingardium Leviosa, honestly!" "Show me then!" "Yeah Lil's, we all want to see," James says and his friends and Caleb all nod. "OK,"she clears her throught, and while saying it she does the swish and flick motion, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather floats and the professor says,"Great job Ms.Evans, 5 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The boys all roll their eyes at her and go back to trying.  
***  
"I cant date you anymore, after what you did to me last night, and it would be best if we got different partners for the project," Caleb says to Cindy. She nods and they go and ask Professor McGonnagal for new partners. She gives Cindy Gary Byron and Caleb Dama-Jamima Ileana.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yes, I am trying to make Lily alot like Hermione. I had to have something bad happen right? So thats why I made Cindy to that to Caleb. Besides I had to get them to break up somehow!  
  
Thanks:  
whale girl - ^.^ im writing more, im stuck now though so their might not be another chapter for awhile, pllllllllllease help me come up with new idea.  
Muah-Baby-Muah - Thanks, I cant make chapters longer cause the longer the chapter the longer it takes to type and I cant stay on the same topic for a long time cause I run out of ideas. I have tryed making longer chapters but I cant, I have another story I havnt typed that has long chapters but it was hard for me to come up with everything.  
  
No thanks:  
person() - I have an almost perfect A (98. something) in my English class thank-you-very-much. Just because its spelled wrong doesnt mean when I wrote it on paper it was spelled wrong, I type fast and I dont use spell check that much because it keeps making like alot of spaces after each sentence. They turn 13 after they get to school, I dont think that Hogwarts would allow a 10 year old 3rd year. This story is mostly for fun, describing Harry's parents and their friends, and how they became a couple. They dont know what love is but they say they do, alot of 12 and 13 year olds say they are in love, even though they probably arnt. Lillian was just coming up with another thing to argue about when she mentioned the one-year anniversary. Remus trys to hide his feelings, like some of the others do, when I like a guy I dont go out and show that I like him like stare at him or something. JK Rowling doesnt mention alot, if any, of James' and Lilys past so im not trying to write off her ideas, what I write is just what I feel could have happend, probably didnt, but could have. It was a coincidence that they all got into the same school and knew each other before hand, its not like its imposible. I never said that the operation or the fact that they were connected at birth was the reason they became magic, I said that thats probably why their both magic and both muggle born. I didnt make up the names of the animals, I have a bunch of magical animal Harry Potter cards, I would have used my book to find the animals but the cards where easier. James and Sirius, to me, seemed like they would be mean to Lily and her friends before James started dating her, thats why I made them like that. On a scale from one to ten, -5 would not be a choice. Also, you were saying that I had bad grammer, maybe you should read over what you said. 


	10. Winter Dance Part One

Disclaimer-I own some of the characters and everything they do..I am not ne one famous either so :p  
Rated-PG  
Couples-lala  
Authors Note-Sorry this chapter is short  
  
Chapter 10 - The Winter Dance part 1  
  
Professor Dumbledor gets everyones attention in the Great Hall and says, "Their will be a Winter Dance for those staying for holidays. The list to stay here will be going around today. Also, for those who would like, Professor McGonagall will be playing match maker and will set you and a classmate up, sign ups for that will be held in Transfiguration today. Now, with that said, lets eat!"  
  
Food appears on everyones plates. "Remus, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Linda asks. "It would be my pleasure," he grins at her.  
  
"I think im going to sign up for the thing where Professor McGonagall sets us up," Lillian says and Lily and Lisa agree, "me too," as they sign the list to stay at school.  
  
They head off to Transfiguration class after they are finnished eating. "Come up and sign this if you would like me to choose who you go to the dance with." Lily, Lillian, Lisa, Sirius, Caleb, James, Peter, Kiilie McLayee (female Ravenclaw), Tyler John (male Ravenclaw), and Sally Kate (female Ravenclaw) come up and signed. "Is that all? OK, good."  
***  
Professor McGonagall sits in her office looking at the list, "I think I will put together the couples that are least likely to happen..."  
***  
"Yes, now for the names of whom will be going to the dance with whom," Professor McGonagall says, "Mr.John and Ms.McLayee, Mr.Pettigrew and Ms.Kate, Mr.Black and Ms.Dulcia, Mr.Dulcia and Ms.Godiva, Mr.Potter and Ms.Evans."  
  
Lillian glares at Sirius while he glares back, and the same with Lily and James.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Once again sorry its so short, the next will be alot longer. I just finnished the next chapter today. I will type it up and post it when i get atleast 1 review. And sorry it has taken me a long time to post this, and its so short.  
  
Thanks:  
Rach - Im trying to make the chapters longer, I really am, but I cant really tell what is long or not cause it takes me a while to write them that I think its long. 


	11. Winter Dance Part Two

Disclaimer-I own some of the characters and everything they do mwahaha, I love the power  
Rated-PG  
Couples-NOT Sirius and Lillian [you will see why I say this in the end of the chapter]  
Authors Note-This chapter is longer, hmmm not exactly sure how long but defenetly longer than last  
  
Chapter 11 - The Winter Dance part 2  
  
"We don't have to stay with the person Professor McGonagall set us up with, do we?" asks Lillian. "Everyone else is not going or already has a date, so we have to, or go alone," Lily replys. "Alright"  
***  
"Their ya are," Lillian says after she finnished putting curlers in Lisa's hair, "let it sit for about 10 minutes." "Ok," Lisa says.  
  
Lillian puts her hair in 2 buns and puts hair spray on it. "Should I go with the usual wave?" Lily says while brushing he hair." "Yeah," Linda says.  
  
They walk down to the common room after getting dressed, to meet with their dates.  
  
Lisa is wearing a pink fuzzy dress with her hair curled on top of her head. Linda is wearing a blue dress with a blue scarf and strait hair with a blue flower in it. Lillian is wearing a hot pink dress that has sparkles on it, her hair in two buns on top of her head, and a chocker in the shape of many circles. Lily is wearing a black and red dress with black gloves and her hair is wavy.  
  
The four boys stare, mouth open, at them, The 8 walks to the Great Hall together. The dance has just started and all but Lillian and Sirius sit down. Seeing as no one has started dancing yet, Lillian and Sirius walk into the center of the Great Hall and start dancing. After about a minute more people start to dance and alot of people start entering the Great Hall.  
  
During a slow song, Lillian whispers in Sirius' ear, "Tonight, we arnt enemys, tonight we wont be making fun of each other, tonight is supposed to be fun, ok?" Sirius whispers back, "Ok."  
  
Linda and Remus walk onto the dance floor and start dancing. "Aww don't you two make such a good couple?" Linda jokes when they dance over to Lillian and Sirius. "Very funny," Sirius replys as Lillian rolls her eyes. "No Fay's right, you do," Severus Snape walks over to them with his date. Severus smirks. "Go eat dung, Snape," James says as he and Lily walk over. "Oh look its Potty and the Mudblood," Severus continues to smirk. Before anyone could stop him, James pushed Severus on the ground and started punching him.  
  
People surround them, watching. Professor Dumbledor walked through the crowed and pulled James and Severus, who has a black eye, a broken nose, and bluddy lip. He pulled them out of the Great Hall, and into an empty office. "Explain your reason for punching Snape, Potter," Dumbledor looks strait into James' eyes waiting for an answer. "He called Lily a mud..mud..mud," James stutters to say it, "mudblood." "Is this correct Snape?" Dumbledor asks, now turning to Severus. Severus trys to think of a good answer but cant so he says, "Yes sir." "Alright, you two have detention and 5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin," Dumbledor sends Severus to the Hospital Wing and James back to the dance.  
  
"I've got detention and 5 points were taken from Gryffindor," James says to Sirius, Lillian, Remus, Linda, Lily, Caleb, and Lisa. "I'm not worth it James, you shouldn't have punched him," Lily says. "No one calls my friend that," James says. "So now im your friend," Lily says, confused. "Um, I ment, no one calls someone in my house that," James says, nervous. "Riiisht," Lillian teeses. James rolls his eyes. Lisa and Caled walk onto the dance floor and start dancing.  
  
Sirius grabs Lillians hand and they walk outside. "D'you think James likes Lily," Sirius asks, grinning. "Yeah," Lillian giggles. They walk to the side of the frozen lake. Sirius wraps an arm around Lillian when he see's her shiver. "This is probably the only day im going to be nice to you, so don't get used to it," Sirius says. "I won't," she smiles and they sit down on a bench. Lillian leans against Sirius because she becomes colder. "You can hear the music from out here, lets dance," he takes off his black jacket and puts it on Lillian. They start dancing and after about 5 minutes someone walks behind them. "Black and Dulcia, together and not fighting, who would have thought?" It was Lucious Malfoy, there second most hated person. "Leave us alone Malfoy," Lillian says and she turns to him. Lucious opens his mouth to say something but Sirius pulls out his wand and mutters some words and spiders start crawling out of his mouth. Lucious runs to the Hospital Wing. Lillian and Sirius stat dancing again.  
***  
"Thanks so much for a great dance," Lillian says to Sirius as she gets reddy to enter her dorm. Sirius wints and kisses her cheek then walks to his dorm.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lillian and Sirius arnt dating. Sirius kissing her is just his way of saying 'thanks' back. James finnaly showed he likes Lily. Though I dont think I will make them date for awhile. BTW, the pictures are at ; . Im going to try drawing some, though im badddddddd at drawing. My email is adrianpucey2002@aol.com if you want to email me a picture you drew of my story ^.^  
  
Thanks:  
Angelxd14 - ^.^ I updated ^.^ 


	12. The Land of Complete Loneliness

Disclaimer-I own the the the people not in the bookies  
Rated-PG  
Couples-nata  
Authors Note-This chapter is short and confusing. It does not go well with the flow of the story and i should have saved it for like their 5th or 6th year but I didnt. This chapter DOES have a meaning, and it is to explain one of the main questions in the real Harry Potter books.  
  
Chapter 12 - The Land of Complete Loneliness  
  
Lillian lies in her bed thinking about Sirius, about the kiss. The warm lips she felt against her soft cheek. She shakes her head 'this is Sirius, the boy who flirts with all the girls, the kiss ment nothing, NOTHING!' She falls almost instantly asleep.  
***  
Lisa walks around, in the middle of the night, outside. 'I'll never be noticed, never seen, no one pays attention to me, I have no parents, no boyfriend, I hate my friends, I hate everyone, I hate my life, this world' Lisa thinks and she starts crying and sits by a tree. "I'm so confused," she says quietly outloud.  
  
!?!?  
  
Earlier Lisa had gotten a letter-  
Lisa,  
I have killed your parents, you shall never see them again, I have set a curse on you, you shall live in complete loneliness, never to love, you are now a Death Eater, look at your arm, you will never escape this world, will never see anyone, never hear anyone, there is a way to get back, but that is for your friends to risk, for one of them will be sacrificed, or one that they love, this is your choice.  
Voldemort  
  
!?!?  
  
"I KNOW WHO! I want James Potter's future son to be sacrificed for me."  
  
"Are you sure?" a voice came from no where.  
  
"Yes, Im 100% sure!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Told ya it was confusing. Now to explaining. The point of the chapter was to explain why Voldemort wants to kill Harry. The reason she choose James' son is because she is mad at him. I think I should have saved it for the 5th or 6th year, I really do. Oh well. If you need me to explain ne thing else from this chapter just ask. Ya know when I was first writing this, it was going to be about James, then I changed it to Lily, then I thought about Remus, then I changed it to Lisa. The title was going to be 'The One With Grey Eyes' untill I changed it because I started writing non-since, completly not what I was going to write.  
Oh and I really need you to tell me if I should take out this chapter. I need to know if I should before I write the next one.  
  
Thanks:  
Alexa Daniell Black [chapter 2] - I know where Sirius' name comes from, but when I was writing the 2nd chapter i didnt, but thanks for telling me ^.^. Im sure yours doesnt suck, how about you post it on fanfic.net and I can read it ^.^ 


End file.
